Murders of Jealousy
by kaibas-dracoschick91088
Summary: Harry is confused with the different relationships that are laid before him. Will there be more drama than Harry can take? Will someone from his past come back to haunt him? ::SLASH!::
1. Classroom Caniptions

The Great Hall was lit instantaneously by lightning. Harry sat stirring his porridge sadly, the weather reflecting his mood.  
"Harry, guess what?", Ron asked him.  
"What?", Harry muttered nonchalantly.  
"You have a letter, you git!"  
"Oh!", Harry replied in mild shock and pain. Hedwig was perched on his goblet of orange juice, nibbling his hand angrily. Harry removed the letter and massaged his hand.  
"Thanks Hedwig."  
After sipping the final dregs of her owner's orange juice, Hedwig flew away toward the Owlery. Harry opened the letter with excitement.  
"It's from Lupin!", Harry told Ron.  
"Read it, mate!", clapping Harry on the back, the red-head leaned to see the fine handwriting.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Hi! How are you? Everything is fine here at headquarters. It's not the same without Sirius though.  
  
Harry stopped. If Lupin wanted to talk about Sirius, he wasn't going any further.  
"C'mon, read the rest!", Ron egged him on, completely oblivious to the fact that Harry was obviously uncomfortable. Harry read on:  
  
I have some news for you. I think I know a way to get Sirius back.  
  
Harry read this line, and his heart filled with both happiness and hope.  
"Wow!", Ron exclaimed, "There's a way to get Sirius back?"  
But Harry wasn't paying attention and kept reading:  
  
There is a small package of Floo powder in the envelope, take it, and come to headquarters sometime after 9:30. See you then!  
-Remus  
  
"Ok," Harry decided to himself. "I'm going", he told Ron, his face set and full of determination.  
  
At 10 o' clock that night, Harry made sure everyone was out of the common room by setting of some sleeping powder (he cast an invisible shield spell so it wouldn't affect him), and everyone went to bed. Harry stepped into the fire and dropped the Floo Powder into the fire. He felt the bright emerald green flames tickle his sides with warmth.  
"Number 12, Grimmauld place!", Harry shouted.  
Harry, feeling sick from the constant spinning, almost regurgitated when he slammed on to the ground of the dusty basement kitchen.  
Lying on the kitchen table in front of him, was Lupin, completely barren of clothing. He was holding a box of assortment chocolates in his delegate hands.  
"Lupin?", Harry asked uncertainly, shocked to see the delicious, irresistible morsel who was on the table was his fantasy.  
"Call me Remus," he said getting off of the table, completely forgetting the chocolates (they must be for decoration, Harry thought). But he didn't need anything to make himself look sexy, in Harry's eyes he already was.  
"What are you doing?", Harry questioned stupidly, gazing at the package that had been is his dreams lately.  
"I can't take it any more," the man said to the Gryffindor in front of him.  
"I.I.I can't do this", Harry said to Lupin, trying to deny the sudden impulse of screaming in delight.  
"You know you want to," the aged looking man stated, in his incredibly sexy voice. He then continued to rip of Harry's blue-paisley shirt with thorough enjoyment. Lupin caressed Harry's body and placed his wet lips on Harry's now gleaming abdominals.  
"Look into my eyes," Lupin muttered.  
Harry gazed into the graying eyes he loved so dearly.  
"Do you love me, or do you just want to fuck me madly?"  
"Does it make any difference? We can do both," Harry answered, with a rising feeling of lust and anticipation.  
Lupin unzipped Harry's pants, and his lips traveled further.further.  
"Mr. Potter!", yelled a familiar slimy voice.  
Harry woke with anger, and gazed right into Snape's eyes.  
"What?", Harry asked in frustration, fuming that he missed the advanced pleasures of his vivid dream.  
"You will stay awake in my classroom or you will receive a powerful sleeping draught and never wake up again! 100 points from Gryffindor, any more lip, and you will receive a month's worth of detentions!"  
Before Harry could defy his unruly punishment, the school bell rang ominously in the air.  
"Homework, two rolls of parchment on the consistency and uses of Veritaserum. Due on Monday."  
Harry stalked out of the classroom, ignoring Ron's and Hermione's questions.  
"It was just a dream, it meant nothing," Harry shook himself.or did it?" 


	2. Confused ties

"What's wrong Harry?", Hermione interjected angrily, when he was doing his Potions homework that night. "You never do your homework without asking me to help you at least once!"  
  
"Yeah mate," Ron joined in on the conversation. "Is this about the house points?"  
  
"No", Harry denied Ron's suggestion, not even getting close to his real feelings and troubles within. "It was my dream."  
  
"What was it about", the fiery red-haired boy asked concerned, "was it about You-Know-Who?"  
  
"No.", he wasn't even going to tell Ron off for not saying Voldemort's name. Plus, he wasn't going to tell them anything. A sudden thought burst into Harry's head, 'Talk to Draco'.   
  
"I have to go see Hedwig, she's been a bit 'puckish' lately.", Harry lied.  
  
"Ok", Hermione said, "just be back soon, you still have to finish your essay."  
  
"See ya!", Harry yelled running out of Gryffindor Tower and heading, not for the Owlery, but for the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Sly...", Harry started to hiss quietly, but before he could finish, a magnificent boy with two others emerged from behind the portrait.  
  
"What are you doing here Potter?", Draco asked Harry, acting as though he despised Harry.  
  
"I was in Remedial Potions, and Snape sent me to tell you something.", Harry lied hurriedly.  
  
"Fine. Crabbe, Goyle, I'll meet you in the Library later...GO!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle left reluctantly, stomping up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
"Let's go.", Draco urged grabbing Harry's hand with firm distinction.  
  
The two boys ran down the corridor, Draco pulling Harry along as if he were a rag doll on wheels. They stopped abruptly at a broom closet, and threw themselves in the small space. Gasping for breath and clutching his ribs, Harry sat down and watched Draco checking for followers.  
  
"What are you staring at?", Draco questioned playfully, spotting the gaze of the Gryffindor's dazzling emerald-green eyes.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something.", Harry told him.  
  
"What?", Draco asked him looking genuinely concerned.  
  
Harry told him about his strange dream in Potions, the blond-haired boy (unknowing about his fatigue because he was in the hospital wing from being in the Hospital Wing in the morning).  
  
"Sounds like what it is, a dream.", Draco stated, now unconcerned, "But there is one thing I want to know..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why weren't you dreaming about me?", Draco inquired jealousy.  
  
"I don't know...I couldn't control it...I WAS DREAMING FOR GOD'S SAKE!"  
  
"Well...can I do something for you?"  
  
"What?", Harry asked getting frustrated.  
  
"Can I make it so you can't help but dream of me?"  
  
Harry smiled widely; "it would be my pleasure."  
  
"I know you'll have pleasure...I'll make sure of it."  
  
The Slytherin advanced on the Gryffindor, pulling off his shirt and suckling Harry's skin passionately while Harry unzipped Draco's pants slowly. He looked at the long shaft and accompanying ornaments in front of him, visions of his dream came flooding into his mind.  
  
"Ahhhh...", Harry moaned, trying to get the images out of his mind, and focus on the task at hand.  
  
"What's wrong?", Draco asked looking scared. "Everything's alright down there right? No blemishes? No unsightly pustules?"  
  
"No...they're fine...I was just getting distracted...", Harry muttered apologetically.  
  
"Look at me", Draco told him.  
  
Harry gazed up into Draco's eyes, focusing in and out of the aging gray eyes he had seen of Lupin in his dream. But Draco's voice brought him back to reality.  
  
Forgetting the setbacks, Harry and Draco got down to the "important things". Tongues flying, sweat dripping, both of their hard muscular bodies, Harry pushed Draco away, looking at his watch.  
  
"What's wrong?", Draco asked for the second time that night. "I thought we were having fun!"  
  
"I know but...", Harry didn't want to leave this "love fest" either, but if he didn't get back soon, Hermione and Ron would get suspicious. "I have to finish my Potions essay, or Snape'll have my head!"  
  
"Ok. I wanted to ask you...do we have to keep our relationship a secret any longer?"  
  
"Of course we do! What would people think if they heard that two old rivals were practically fucking each other madly every other night?", Harry argued, almost running out of breath.  
  
"I guess your right.", Draco replied disappointedly.  
  
The two boys, both disappointed that they had to leave each other, kissed passionately, and went their separate ways (Draco to the library and Harry to the Fat Lady).  
  
"Password?", the Fat Lady asked sleepily.  
  
"Patronus", Harry told her.  
  
The door swung open, and sitting in a chair waiting for him was none other than Ron.  
  
"Where were you?", Ron asked in a uncharacteristic tone.  
  
"Visiting Hedwig!", Harry lied indignantly.  
  
"Stop lying Harry! I went there to mail Hermione's letter and talk to you about something...BUT YOU WEREN'T THERE!"  
  
"What do you care? You shouldn't be following me around, and I was fine where I was!"  
  
"ITS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU HARRY!"  
  
The words that Ron screamed still hung in the air like dust motes.  
  
"Its because I love you.", Ron stated calmly.  
  
"But you can't love me!", Harry exclaimed, "you just can't!"  
  
"Why not?", the red-haired boy asked affronted.  
  
"BECAUSE I'M SEEING DRACO!", Harry yelled, and ran up the stairs.  
  
When he got to his four poster bed, he drew the hangings and went to sleep after an hour. Ron never came to bed. 


End file.
